


Princess

by ererity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Louis, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweat, blowjob, cum, cum swapping, explicit - Freeform, its all smut basically, submissive zayn malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ererity/pseuds/ererity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Louis' baby boy Zayn is completely ready to give up his body and soul for his Master - and Louis will take it from him. However, Louis adores his beautiful boy, and will do anything to keep him secure and happy after their love-making. Get ready for a rollercoaster ride of emotion as I take you swiftly from a nice amount of smut to fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn doesn't have his current haircut in this, he has the persian godlike one he previously had!!! All of the bdsm, gagging etc in this is consensual, none of it is done without permission. Sorry about the awful fluff at the end but I hope you can imagine it cuter than what I wrote it as. This oneshot will hopefully satisfy your cravings for like, maybe, two minutes. Then you'll probably need to read some more - I mean thats what happens to me. It is only a downward spiral. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

Zayn looked so fucking beautiful tied up like that. The ropes twisted around his wrists behind his back, he was naked and completely open to Louis. His mouth gagged, he was just completely fucking vulnerable. His hair was curled delicately over to one side, Zayn’s eyes peeking through looking up at him. Louis caressed Zayn’s cheek, his hand fitting like a missing puzzle piece. The room was dark, lit only by candlelight, the deep red and blue hues creating the perfect atmosphere.

“Oh, baby. Daddy is going to fuck you so hard tonight.” Louis murmurs, bringing up Zayn’s chin to look at him. Their eyes connected, and fireworks sparked as Louis sunk to his knees, and feverishly began kissing Zayn’s neck, his hands trembling with the desire to touch every single part of Zayn. Hiss breath hitched as Louis’ hand traced over his dick. “You like that, baby boy?” Louis purrs breathlessly into Zayn’s ear, receiving a throaty moan in response. Louis stood up, acknowledging the longing in his baby's eyes as he reached for the candle by them both. Louis chastely kissed Zayn on the lips, dragging his thumb across Zayn's lower lip with a dark look of tease emanating out of his eyes. He slowly dripped the wax all over Zayn’s bare, tattooed chest, the bright white wax contrasting Zayn's beautiful bronze skin. Zayn’s head tipped back, releasing a low primal moan, filling the room. Sweat glistened from both of them, lust taking over as their eyes glowed fervidly. “Turn around.” Louis demanded, breaking the mesmerising silence, and Zayn immediately obeyed, his bottom sticking up in the air and his head pressed into the ground. Louis admired his view, slowly stroking Zayn's ass and placing a soft kiss on the cheeks before he brought up the whip. The crack of a whip broke the heavy air as Zayn cried with surprise, a twisted noise of pain and pleasure. Louis brought down the whip again, marking Zayn’s bottom with those beautiful red lines, stroking the cheeks after every hit. He leant down, pressing his throbbing dick into Zayn’s crack and whispered “You are always mine, baby boy. You know that?” Zayn barely formulated a vocal response, just whimpering softly into the soft carpet.

Louis’ hot tongue flicked Zayn’s asshole, occasionally taking his tongue from the balls, across the taint and right into the asshole, sucking all the juices his baby could produce. “Daddy is going to take you now, baby. Be still.” Louis sucked on his finger and spat, entering it slowly into Zayn, searching for that spot. Zayn gasps, and Louis knows he's found it as he slips another finger in, working them both against that place. Zayn began to push back on Louis' fingers in a needy way and Louis smirks knowingly, slowly dragging them out - eliciting a muffled groan from Zayn.

Louis aligned his dick and slowly, ever so slowly, pressed - entering Zayn’s hot tight ring, his body engulfing Louis. He gripped Zayn’s hips as he reached the final thrust, and just rested inside Zayn, waiting for a murmur of consent to continue. The two of them: so perfectly matched, together. As one. Louis began pumping slowly into Zayn, dragging his dick almost all the way out and then back in, filling Zayn up with his large cock. He then began thrusting quickly, ramming Zayn into the carpet and Zayn moaned, muffled and gorgeous – completely in subspace. Louis threw his head backward as he holds on to this feeling of complete paradise, both of them very quickly nearing orgasm. He grabs hold of Zayn’s dick, and begins palming it slowly between thrusts - ensuring that his princess finishes before him. Louis feels every muscle inside of Zayn tense as he enters the orgasm plateau, and he growls with every thrust from Louis, his knees shaking, barely holding himself up anymore. His hot load shoots into Louis’ hand and he releases a huge, strangled breath, sweat dripping off of his body as Louis keeps driving his tender asshole. “On your knees.” Louis says, turning Zayn around to face him, pulling abruptly out, causing Zayn to gasp with the sudden emptiness.

Louis shoves his fingers into Zayn's mouth, forcing him to suck on his own come - Louis' own cock twitching at the exquisite sight. Louis licks off the rest and holds it in his mouth as he drops to Zayn's level and takes out his gag. Leaning into him, Louis swaps the come between the both of them, slipping his hot tongue into Zayn's delicate mouth, tasting the sweet come. Zayn's hot mouth parted slightly, recovering from the gag and the hot glow within the room radiating from them. Louis then stands up, tenderly taking a handful of Zayn’s hair, holding up his dazed head and shoves his huge, aching dick into Zayn’s open mouth. “Oh yeah. That’s it baby, take it right down your throat.” Louis moaned hotly, and Zayn sucks harder in response to his appraisal. Zayn's cheeks were suctioned onto Louis' dick, and his pink flicked Louis' slit, causing Louis to tip his head back and tighten his grip on Zayn's hair. Louis pushes his dick further down his throat, almost being able to see Zayn's throat filled with his delicious cock. “You’re going to swallow this for Daddy, aren’t you?” Louis barely croaks, his dick pulsating cum down Zayn’s beautiful, beautiful throat. Zayn swallows it, tasting the bitter aftertaste as the hot, thick liquid runs down his throat - savouring Louis' taste. He slowly takes out his dick and kisses Zayn, gently on the lips and unties his handcuffs.

“I think it’s time for a bath now, don’t you, princess?” Louis whispers, staring at his lover, stroking his hair. Zayn could barely use his legs, and goosebumps covered him as his quaking knees tried to hold his weight. "I got you, baby." Louis murmured, easily picking up Zayn and holding him in his arms - carrying him towards their luxurious bathroom. Louis leaned down, placing Zayn softly in the bath and flicked on the taps, then stepping in himself. Louis sat opposite Zayn, and just stared, smiling at him as his ragged hair flopped down and his sweat glistened on his skin.

"Did I do good today, Daddy?" A quiet voice bleated, making Louis' eyes soften, and he inches closer to Zayn.  
"Oh, princess, you did so good. You've made me so proud." Louis purrs, kissing Zayn's jawline softly. Zayn leans his head onto the nape of Louis' neck and breathes softly, his warm air sending shivers down Louis' spine. Louis reaches an arm back and turns off the taps, sucking slowly on Zayn's neck, relishing in the taste of his sweat and the coppery taste of skin.

He breaks away, and reaches for the soap and slowly washes Zayn down, making sure he reached behind his ears down to his toes. He massaged shampoo into Zayn's luscious hair, working his finger tips on Zayn's scalp. Zayn savoured the moment, resting his head in Louis' strong hands as the shampooey water ran down his back. Louis washed out the rest of the shampoo and stepped out the bath to get a towel, and dried Zayn's hair, wrapping it up gently. He took Zayn's hand and helped him out of the bath, wrapping another warm towel around him and rubbed him dry. Wrapping a small towel around himself, Louis took the hairdryer and brush, and began to blow dry Zayn's hair - watching them both in the mirror. Zayn was just gorgeous, his bronzed skin littered with tattoos, his dark, layered hair resting perfectly on his head. What had he done so well to deserve such a beautiful boy? He leaned down and kissed the nape of Zayn's neck softly, and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."


End file.
